Diviak
Diviak is a massive, heavy, tall, deformed brown wolf, a member of the Zodiac Demons at Jackal's service. The presence of tusks in his mouth makes him resemble a boar. He serves under general Kozel. Physical appearance Diviak is a huge wolf with relatively short, but strong legs, short tail and characteristic hunch that makes him keep his head low all the time. He has small eyes and the left one is crossed by a vertical scar. His muzzle is crooked with boar-like tusks pointing up from his lower jaw. His fur is short and his coat colour is brown with darker markings on his four legs, inner ears and a stripe going down his back. Only the fur on his hunch is visibly longer and stands up like a mohawk. His Zodiac Sign: 猪 is tattooed on his left hip. Personality Disgruntled and annoyed most of the time, Diviak speaks rarely and prefers spending time alone. He is similar in personality to Ushi, but even more introverted than he is. He has poor eyesight, so he hates when his companions creep on him from his blind spots, especially from the rear, since he cannot move his neck freely and is forced to look straight forward. He holds a grudge towards Hest for scarring his face, and Hest holds a grudge toward him for the very same reason. He however, gets along quite well with Haan, with whom he collaborates to bring enemies down. History 'Before the events of the comic' How Diviak joined under Jackal's rule remains a mystery. 'As of Chapter One' Diviak does not appear is Chapter One. 'As of Chapter Two' Diviak does not appear is Chapter Two. 'As of Chapter Three' At the beginning of the chapter Diviak steps out of the shadows and along with his fellow Zodiac Demons joins Jackal. When the leader sends Ryu to bring him the Sword, Diviak follows the green wolf down the cave and then splits up to follow Kozel leading her team to far end of the cave. But the group does not wander too far because Motyl steals .]]the Destiny Sword which urges Kozel to take steps to retrieve it. He is seen later, when Orca tries to run away with the Sword. Diviak with Kobura, Zec and Tiikeri stand on Orca’s way, between her and a crack in cave’s floor. They intend to surround the Chakra heroine, believing that the gorge will stop her from running any farther. But Orca nevertheless manages to jump to the other side. Diviak is seen again in the underground forest, as the Heroes are engaged in a fight with the Demons, Particularly, Diviak turns his attention to Kuma, whom he pins down in order to let Haan bite hard on the Hero's ear. He is briefly seen shortly after watching as C.Y. transforms into Ajna, while still keeping Kuma pinned on the ground. When Led orders the Heroes to retreat, Kuma punches Haan's face and burns Diviak's paws as he tries to break free. 'As of Chapter Four' 'As of Chapter Five' 'As of Chapter Six' Powers and abilities Trivia Read more Category:Zodiac Demon Category:Male